The Absence of Sense
by Cohen's Chicas
Summary: Mimi is sure that she and Angel Dummot Schunard are meant to be .. so why isn't he flirting back?  Pretty funny HighSchool!fic, using Fact Three from Street Corners by missxflawless.  R & R please!  Disclaimer: Not Mine!


**(A/N: Credit for this fic goes to missxflawless who wrote the amazing Street Corners, which is based off of Stage Presence, by Elizabeth Odessky! I used Fact Three for this one. Yay and kudos to you both for writing such fantastic fics!)**

The Absence of Sense

"Well, chica, that was fun!" Angel laughed as he walked Mimi up to her apartment.

Mimi grinned at her friend, glowing. She could see it all. Oh yes, the way he looked at her with such adoration in his eyes. How he kept some part of them touching at all times. How he always was so involved and interested in her rants, no matter what they were about. Yes, Mimi was 99.9 positive that Angel Dummot Schunard was madly in love with her, and tonight would be the night when she would make her move.

Despite what his feelings might have been, she was certainly in love with _him_. Never before had she been this close with anyone in her life. She felt an intimate, extraordinary bond between them – almost as if the chemistry or pheromones or whatever was drawing them together, despite their wishes or intentions. Angel always listened to what she had to say – he even pretended to be interested when she talked about shoes and hair. It was so cute how he managed to seem absorbed during these conversations, but then, Angel was such a great actor.

"Yeah, I had _loads_ of fun," she said coyly, smoldering at him through her thick lashes. Unfortunately, Angel was opening the door to her apartment for her, and completely missed the alluring look she gave him. _Always so polite, _she thought fondly. Still, it pissed her off that Angel never noticed when she flirted with him. God, you would think that the boy wasn't into girls or something, the way he sometimes acted!

"So … I'll see you tomorrow, sugar?" Angel asked brightly.

Mimi took a deep breath, steeling herself for the excessive amount of flirting she was going to be doing in the next hours. "Actually, Angel, do you wanna stay for a bit? I'm sure we can think of _something_ to occupy ourselves," she purred, throwing him a casual wink.

Angel grinned. "Sure, thanks honey!" he chirped, settling down on the couch. Mimi suppressed a sigh. Trying to seduce this brilliant, oblivious boy was going to be harder than she thought.

"So, what do ya wanna do then?"

"Um, why don't you go get a drink? I'll go fix up my room. We can _amuse_ ourselves in there," Mimi replied, licking her lips. Angel just beamed at her as he bounded off to the kitchen.

"Sounds _fabulous_!" he trilled. Mimi blew air out through her bangs, frustrated. Suddenly, she had a stroke of inspiration. Mimi crept silently into her room and grabbed the tight black dress that had been tossed casually across her bed. She slipped it on, ran a brush through her hair, and had just managed to get herself situated on the bed when Angel entered.

"Mimichica, you were out of Diet Coke, so I got you …" Angel trailed off, gaping at her. Mimi suppressed a giggle. _This_ was more like it.

"Whoa, Meems. Why'd ya change?" Angel asked, cocking an eyebrow. Mimi frowned. Not _quite_ the reaction she was counting on.

"I just wanted to slip into something more … _comfortable_." She jumped up and spun, knowing the short skirt was flying out behind her for sure. "Do you like it?"

"Sure!" Angel slowly grinned. "Sure, I like it, honey. Its really cute!"

Mimi's heart leapt. "Thanks!" She perched herself on the edge of the bed next to Angel, crossing her long, tawny legs. Mimi smirked. She looked amazing, and they both knew it.

"So, now what?" he sighed, looking around her room.

"Well, can you think of anything _fun_ we could do?" Mimi said seductively, inching toward him. Miraculously, Angel was still completely unaware of her blatant advances.

"Um, not really." Angel chuckled, stretching his muscular arms over his head.

"Well, I can," Mimi whispered, leaning into him. She saw his eyes go wide, and internally congratulated herself. _Finally, he noticed!_ "You know what it is?"

"Uh … N-no, Mimi, I d-don't …" he stuttered, eyeing her apprehensively. He was so awkward when he was turned on. It was so cute.

"Well …" Mustering all her courage, Mimi flung herself onto Angels lap, straddling him, pressing into him. He was frozen in shock. She leaned into him, her mouth only inches away from his. "Don't you think _this_ could be fun?" she breathed, and kissed him.

Was it like kissing Lenny Jarson in the 7th grade? Only like a merry-go-round is like a roller coaster. All time and space rushed by, not bothering with the star-crossed lovers. Fireworks went off on the inside of her eyes. The kiss was electric, amazing, stupefying. Mimi felt her blood rush to her ears, pounding a victory chant: _You did it! You did it! _But too soon, it had changed: _Why isn't he kissing me back?_

And then Angel was gone from under her. Mimi crashed onto the bed, whirling around to see him pressed against the wall, traumatized and repulsed.

"Mimi! Wh-What the fuck was _that_?" he squeaked, recoiling.

Mimi's eyes widened. "B-but … I thought you … you and m-me," she stammered, feeling despair settle in the pit of her stomach.

Angel stared at her, eyes wide and horrified. "No! No, Mimi! _Madre de dios_, there was never … I can't … its not …" He faltered, his head falling into his hands. Mimi buried her face in her coverlet. How could this have happened? There was never anything – she was just so loopy with love that she was actually delusional! She felt a few warm tears leak out onto her cinnamon cheeks. The whole night – ruined. A _bona fide_ disaster.

"Mimi, look at me, sugar." Mimi lifted her head to see Angel kneeling beside her bed. He wrapped his warm hands around her small ones, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Mimi … God, I don't know how to say this." He took a deep breath and tried again. "Mimi, I'm – I'm g-gay."

_Holy. Fucking. Shit_.

"You're – wait, _what_?"

"I'm gay." Angel laughed suddenly. "I can't believe I just came out like that. But yeah, I'm gay. As in, I like boys and shoes and musicals. As in –"

Mimi interrupted hurriedly. "Okay, honey, I get the picture." She gaped at him for a few seconds. It all fit. That's why he was so happy all the time. That's why he thought _The Birdcage_ and _West Side Story_ were the best things ever. That's why he was always prancing around, calling her "sugar" and using words like "fabulous." And he didn't just pretend to be interested in the girly things she ranted about – he actually _was_ interested!

Mimi groaned and collapsed into his arms. How had she been so blind? _Dammit, I never wanted to end up like the theater girls! Yet here I am, pining over a _gay_ guy. _Angel cradled her in his arms as she sobbed, softly shushing her while stroking her hair.

After a while, he cleared his throat nervously. "So, does this mean that you don't hate me?" he asked tentatively.

Mimi lifted her tear-streaked face, startled. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?" She was honestly confused by that one.

"You know …" he coughed, embarrassed. " 'Cause I go up the down staircase?"

Mimi just stared at him, shocked. "Of course I don't hate you! You're still my best friend … just slightly more feminine." She hurried on: "I thought you hated me … for basically trying to rape you. I'm so fucking sor-"

Angel waved away her apology. "Its fine, chica." He gently removed himself from her vice-like grip and helped her to her feet. "It's only natural that you would want to bang me. After all," he added, grinning devilishly, "I _am_ extremely gorgeous."

Mimi laughed weakly. The tension in the room deflated like air from a balloon. Mimi was no longer anguished, just slightly embarrassed and a little disappointed.

"So, now that we're done confessing our deepest desires and whatnot, what do you say to reading _Seventeen_ for the rest of the night?" Angel asked, eyeing her mound of magazines next to her bed.

"That sounds just _fabulous_," Mimi giggled.

That night, over the junk food, gossip and nail polish, Mimi realized something. So she didn't get a boyfriend. But she did gain a sister … and that was good enough for her.

_Fin._

**(A/N: This scene was based off of a real life incident, with me cast as Mimi and my bffl Carlos cast as Angel .. XD. ILY Carlos! Sorry I had to put your cute little flamer ass through that! Yeah .. my first time writing Mimi and Angel. It was easier than I thought it was going to be. Once again, credit to missxflawless and Elizabeth Odessky for their hot stories, Stage Presence and Street Corners!)**


End file.
